


Waking up to you

by Krasimer



Series: Dreams of You 'Verse [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Falling In Love, I will always find you, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time passes, and we get a little closer to the realization of "I know you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams of Mountains -- Waking up

It was a week after his trip that he woke, covered in sweat, panting in the darkness of his bedroom. Images of dragons and a pile of gold still dancing around each other in his mind, he threw the blankets off of himself and sat hunched over his knees. For a moment, his mind tried to supply an image of thick and slightly curly hair growing over his toes, but as he woke up a little more, it stopped.

The dreams had started up again.

If he had to pinpoint a reason, it was the man in the airport, the one with the long hair. Something about him had seemed achingly familiar, and he couldn't figure out why.

They hadn't met before, but he could have sworn that if he had gone up to him, he would have been greeted like an old friend.

Or an old enemy. He wasn't quite sure which.

Whichever way it was, he would have been greeted and remembered and it would have been less awkward than the plane trip had been. It turned out that the man was only a few rows ahead of him on the plane, and they could see each other the entire time. The man had stared at him for a while, head turned around as they time passed. 

So of course, now that he didn't know who the man was, or where to meet him, of course his dreams were starting up again.  
He placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat starting to slow down. 

At least this time, there hadn't been the white demon looking creature. He'd dreamed about that one when he was a small child, and no matter how much therapy he'd gotten, he had woken up screaming for months on end. His mother and father had been resorting to dream therapy, and journals, and having him draw it on paper. They had been reluctant to take him to any sort of 'miracle man', but by the time they were looking for that sort of person, the dreams had just...Stopped.

It had been like a switch in his brain. 

The dreams had stopped, he started getting a full nights sleep, and he had grown up. The dreams hadn't plagued him since he was eight years old. So the question was, why now?

The only answer he could give himself was that it was triggered by the man he had seen.

He had always had the dreams of the mountains. Of wandering through deserted hallways decorated with precious gems. 

The nightmare side of it hadn't been present for nearly twenty years. His dreams had been peacefule for almost two decades.

"Of course it's back now." he muttered, rubbing at his eyes. "Why not."

 

XxXxX

 

With a start and a grunt, he fell out of bed, landing none too gracefully on his knees on the floor.

If anyone had seen him right then, he would have probably scared them into running in the other direction. His hair, normally straight and down around his shoulders, was currently escaping the braid he put it in while sleeping. It looked as if he had lost a fight with a comb, and wasn't too happy about it.

Grumbling, he sat up and rested his head against the bedside table, tugging softly at his hair in an attempt to straighten it.

He had been dreaming of piles of gold, of feeling sick and greedy as he looked around him, of something lost, of someone...

He had dreamed of someone betraying him.

Rolling his shoulders, he stood and sat back down on his bed. A glance at the brightly lit numbers of his alarm clock informed him that it was just past three. His nephews would be at his door in just under four hours, staying for the weekend. Their mother was about to finally be enjoying her honeymoon. His nephews were eighteen and sixteen, and she hadn't wanted them to stay home alone.

His grandfather had died the day after her wedding, and as a result, it had been delayed and put off.

If he were to talk to a therapist about the dream, they would probably say that it was due to stress. Couldn't be easy, running a company and taking care of his nephews. 

Who were, truthfully, hellions, as well as old enough to take care of themselves.

He sighed, then shrugged, flopping back down onto his pillows. 

Somewhere outside of his window, a truck roared, sounding like a dragon's bellow. He tensed up for a moment, waiting for a blow that he knew wasn't going to come, then shrugged again. 

"If something is going to go wrong this weekend," he muttered, "Please don't let their mother find out."


	2. Books and Tattoos and Tea and Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His brothers don't take the news so well...

He had woken up this morning, comfortable and warm, wrapped in the arms of his boyfriend.

He had a couple of days off from the library, he had a good book to read (that might be put off because of aforementioned boyfriend being in the house), and he had an almost never ending supply of tea. The fridge was full, there were no errands to run, and he had been told that his boyfriend had called in for a few days of vacation time.

All in all, he had been in a really good mood.

And then his oldest brother had called, the phone had been picked up by someone else, and the yelling had started.  
With almost a whimper, he happily accepted the mug of hot tea that was handed to him, not even protesting when he was pulled into his boyfriend's lap. His brother was ranting about not letting strangers pick up the phone. When he interrupted to say that they were on three months together, his brother had changed the target of his rant.

The new target?

'Why didn't you tell me you were seeing anybody?'

He closed his eyes, allowing his boyfriend to pull him back by the shoulder, leaning him against his chest. With a phone in one hand and a mug of boiling hot liquid in the other, he couldn't do much about it anyways. It was comfortable, so he wasn't going to complain. 

A pause in his brother's rant, currently on the topic of 'How much older than you is he?', made him sigh, a vague noise escaping his throat, to be taken whatever way his brother wanted. Taking a sip of tea, he listened as his brother started up again, threatening to bring their other brother in, make it a conference call, and involve his boyfriend in the matter.

When his boyfriend laughed at that, he smiled and caught his brother's attention. 

"He's willing to meet you. When and where?" he took another sip of tea, then nodded. "Alright. See you then."

He set the phone back in it's cradle, taking a larger sip of his tea. With a murmur, he was suddenly wrapped in his boyfriend's arms, held in his lap. If he wanted to get free, he could, but as he currently was happy and warm where he was, he didn't see a problem with it.

He felt the other man's chest rumbling, smiling around the rim of his mug as he realized he was laughing. A kiss was landed on his cheek, a large thumb stroking the skin on the side of his knee. 

"Yehr brothers are protective then?"

He rolled his eyes and pressed their noses together for a moment, eyes closing briefly. "They're over-protective. I'm the baby of the family, the youngest even amongst cousins and everything. I'm the youngest of three as well."

"So of course they demand to meet me."

He laughed, trailing off into what could be called a purr as fingers tugged lightly at his hair. "You knew this was coming."

"I did." another kiss to his cheek. "I was hopin' for a little more time with yeh, but yehr brothers are yer closest family. I can't expect them to ignore someone with an interest in yeh."

He laughed, leaning into his chest again. "And you have an interest?"

"I would say so." a hand around his wrist and a kiss to his fingers. "I have no interest in bein' anywhere else."

With another sip of tea, he closed his eyes again and allowed the scent of ink to wash over him.

 

XxXxX

 

They both had a couple of days off.

He smiled as he buried his nose in the red hair presented to him, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of the shampoo he had used recently. They had been awake for a couple of hours already, long enough for their hair to dry after showering. The protective older brother had called to see how the little one was doing and he had answered the phone.

So of course, now he had a dinner meeting with the brothers. Both of them. 

At the same time.

One big brother so protective that he made calling a weekly habit, and that wasn't even counting the time they spent together beyond that. They met up every Saturday, when there wasn't a work schedule issue, and they had lunch together and the oldest brother made sure that the youngest was alright.

He sighed, carefully shifting his lap-full of warm male so that he could grab his mug of tea from where it sat almost forgotten.

Brothers he could understand. Overprotective he could understand.

It didn't scare him, not when this felt so familiar and safe. It felt like this had all happened before, and so it didn't trouble him when family swooped in and demanded to meet him. His own brother was likely to ask the same thing of him, to meet the new lover in his life.

That didn't bother him either.

He was, strangely, completely comfortable with both families meeting as well. If his older brother asked to meet his lover's family, he would have no problem with it. If his lover asked it of him, he would walk through burning coals to be able to stay at his side.

He smiled when he felt fingers combing through his beard and hair, braiding carefully and slowly. 

He wouldn't give this up even if he were made to move across the world. He would travel whenever necessary, would forgo sleep, would give up coffee, drink more of it, whatever. He would do whatever he needed to do to keep this in his life.

For the sake of the warm body in his lap, the quick graceful movements of hands small enough to make his own seem like shovels, he would do whatever he could.

This was something he would fight for.

Even if the two older brothers didn't approve of him, he would try to stay in his life. He would strive for approval, but in the case of not getting it, he would hope for acceptance from his lover. He wasn't going to force anything on him, but there was always a chance that he would be pushed away in case of family not liking him.

From what his lover had said the night before, however, it seemed like he would be kept no matter what.

He smiled and kissed his lover's temple, an arm wrapped around his waist and the other around his knees.

This was okay with him.


	3. Sing You To Waking, Face The Morning With Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His little brother sent his Big Brother into a fuss, and all he really wants is to go out on another date with the one who makes his blood sing.

They'd been on three dates when it happened.

He closes his eyes, frustrated, and frowns. He can feel a headache coming on, and he can tell that this will not end happy for almost everyone involved. 

His little brother has a boyfriend.

Rolling over in bed, he opens his eyes, just in time to catch a glimpse of the phone on the wall. He lives in a small studio apartment, just a couple of blocks from his oldest brother, and from his bed he can see the damn thing almost glittering in the weak morning light. The oldest brother who had, yesterday, called up the youngest to see how his week had gone. 

It was routine for them by now, except for one thing.

When the phone had been answered, their brother's name had been given but in someone else's voice. 

He groaned, rubbing at his eyes some more in an attempt to clear the sleep from them. If he told his brothers that he was dating someone, told them as soon as possible, it was likely that it wouldn't get the same reaction. By the time the oldest of their family had stopped yelling at the youngest, his with-holding of information would be almost all forgiven.

And then would come the wanting to meet him, and the possible disapproval was almost enough to make him consider not ever telling them.

He paused, thinking of the large smile, the sweet personality, the lilted voice, and the bright eyes of the man he was currently dating. 

Alright, so introducing him was worth it.

His brothers would likely love that he had met somebody that nice and kind hearted. His younger brother would probably be good friends with him, while his older brother would probably get along with...

He was thinking too far ahead.

They had been on three dates. Three.

Wasn't exactly something he could call home about yet. There had been one kiss, a couple instances of hand holding, and three dinners together, one of which had been followed by a trip to a movie theater. They hadn't been to each other's apartments, and they hadn't so much as talked about anything more.

With a still sleepy mutter of various curses, he got up and wandered off towards the bathroom, pausing at the phone when he realized that it's message light was blinking. Stretching his neck, he picked up the reciever and yawned his way through the instructions spewed at him by a robotic voice.

All the sleepiness was gone suddenly when he realized who had left him a message.

It wasn't, as he had feared, his big brother.

It was, however, a request for a fourth date. Asking about the next night, if possible, and would he like it if he was picked up, or should they meet somewhere?

It was in a much better mood that he trotted off to the shower, humming something that had sounded familiar when he started, but he couldn't place it.

For some reason, it conjured up an image of a mountain range.

 

XxXxX

 

He woke up to the fading memory of a song.

He couldn't place it, but when he tried humming it, he could quickly recall what it had made him think of. 

Burning trees and mountains, fire spewing from between great big, sharp, teeth. It had been a nightmare he had woken up from, but he hadn't exactly been afraid. He had been prepared to fight, to keep someone safe.

When he tried to think of who he had wanted to keep safe, the only thing he could think of was the man he had been on three dates with.

He smiled as he got out of bed, stretching. 

They had been on three dates, and he had called before bed last night to ask for a fourth. He had been a little nervous, but excited as he left a message. It had felt like they were...

If he said meant to be together, would that make him a creepy stalker?

He hummed the tune from his dream, still trying to place it, as he pulled eggs and cheese out of his fridge, chopping up vegetables. Everything he had made his life to be felt familiar. It all felt like he was remembering it rather than starting something new. Why wouldn't this be true about his relationship?

Even his brother felt familiar, as did his cousin.

He winced, realizing that he managed to fit family into the same thought as his current relationship. That was never a good idea. 

Too confusing and odd and more than a little arousal killing. 

His smile came back full force as he remembered the sight of him in the sunshine, eyes closed and a small smile on his lips.   
It was a good thing for him, to be able to be happy on a daily basis.

This worried him slightly, the whole 'can't-sleep-can't-eat-can't-breathe-without-thinking-of-you' phase. It made him feel a little off kilter, because nothing had ever felt like this. Nothing had ever felt this comfortable and reliable, no one had ever felt this familiar.

But not everyone was him.

When he checked the time, he sighed. His shift at the cafe was starting in about fourty minutes. Too much time to sit still, too little time to do anything. 

Too little time to call and see if he was awake.

He pulled his eggs off the burner and started humming again, dishing them onto a plate and putting some toast into the toaster. 

Sometimes he would actually time everything right and it would all be ready at the same time, but occasionally he felt like not doing that.

Today was one of those days.

He was too distracted by a warm smile flitting across his memory, by the thought of possibly being with him the next night. He would also probably be at the cafe when his shift started, like he usually was. When he had gone over to him that first time, he had expected him to look up and ask him where he had been. 

There was something so familiar about him, and so he had held out his hand and reached for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the names for this 'Verse are as follows:
> 
> William Bernherdt -- Bilbo Baggins
> 
> Thomas Oberlin -- Thorin Oakenshield  
> Faran Oberlin -- Fili  
> Kaden Oberlin -- Kili
> 
> Donald Ritter -- Dori  
> Nicholas Ritter -- Nori  
> Oliver Ritter -- Ori
> 
> Bartholomew Ingles -- Balin  
> Demetrius Ingles -- Dwalin
> 
> Blaise Udell -- Bofur  
> Buckley Udell -- Bombur  
> Byron Wakely -- Bifur
> 
> Oisin Kearney -- Oin  
> Gildas Kearney -- Gloin
> 
> ...I am getting way too involved with this whole thing...

**Author's Note:**

> ...I thought I was done with writing this universe. Apparently not.
> 
> Thoughts, anyone?


End file.
